Under The Mikan
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: Zoro and Robin spend the night together beneath the shelter of the mikan grove. But time alone is always limited...


_One Piece_ isn't mine; go figure.

* * *

The unaccustomed feel of hair against his face drew Zoro out of his slumber to swipe at the strands tickling his nose. Mind still fuzzy from sleep, he peered blearily down at the still form sprawled across his chest, a head draped in locks the color of midnight tucked just under his chin.

Oh yeah. Robin. He dropped his hand to stroke her head softly as memories of last night's activities brought a sated grin to his face. Remembered when he'd first seen the archaeologist beckoning him to the shelter of the mikan grove; the arm that sprouted from his shirt to tug mischievously in that direction. The brush of soft, pliant lips against his that quickly turned fiery moments after he'd stepped within the haven of the trees. Recalled the sounds she'd made when his calloused fingers traced lazy circles around her nipples. The coppery taste of blood as his bit an arm to stifle his own cries, hana hana hands touching, squeezing, stroking, pressing into him all at once and nearly driving him mad...

Robin stirred, stretching languidly against him before turning to watch him with sleepy blue eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

Zoro grunted and brushed her bangs away to press a kiss against her forehead.

"The others will be up soon."

"Mmm-hmm."

Robin's laughter tinkled softly over them both. "You sound so concerned, Swordsman-san." She slid off of him and stood, giving Zoro an excellent view of her nude body as the early morning sun washed it in brilliant colors. Indifferent to his lazy scrutiny, she gathered her clothing and began to pull it on. "Perhaps you would react differently if I told you Captain-san was headed this way?"

_Shit_. "Are you serious!" Springing to his feet, he franticly searched the deck for his pants. Where had they gone again? He distinctly remembered hands undressing him and tossing clothing in all directions… Ah. Zoro spotted them hanging from a nearby branch.

A hand on his arm, one of Robin's real ones, drew his eyes to hers and made him pause. "Don't worry, we have a few minutes. He's still getting dressed."

"Dammit, woman, don't _do _that to me." He could only imagine the sort of questions that would arise if Luffy stumbled upon their unclothed state; the boy wasn't naive, but Zoro just didn't feel like dealing with anyone quite yet, at least this early in the morning. Fastening his pants, the swordsman glanced around for the rest of his attire before he noticed Robin holding them out to him.

"Here."

He took the shirt and haramaki, allowing his fingers to curl briefly around hers before withdrawing. "Thanks."

That simple word drew a rare, happy smile from the older woman. Robin moved closer, fingers dancing briefly over his scarred chest before wrapping around him in a tight embrace. Her movements made the t-shirt she wore ride up temptingly, and Zoro hugged her back only briefly before dropping his hands to the perfect swell of her bottom, caressing the pale flesh and pulling her hips flush to his own. If only they had more time to-

"There you guys are!" Zoro could only stare open-mouthed as Luffy swung through the trees like a hyperactive monkey and landed right in front of them. Dark eyes swept over them both, crinkled in amusement. "Hehe, you two were _naked _again, weren't you?"

He craned his neck around Zoro's sputtering form to peer at the archaeologist, rubber head snapping back as he nearly fell over in laughter. "You were! I saw Robin's butt!"

"Why you-"

"I saw Robin's butt! I saw Robin's butt!" Luffy chanted as he stretched to grasp a railing on the opposite deck and rocketed over to escape the angry fists of his swordsman. Zoro swore colorfully in frustration and made as if to follow.

"Zoro." Gentle hands pulled at him, towing him back into the shelter of the mikan trees where Robin waited. She reached up to trace sea-green stubble. "I love you."

A quick press of lips against hers and a mumbled "'love you, too" and Zoro was gone, racing red-faced after their still chanting captain, who'd seemed to have picked up a chorus of voices that sounded suspiciously like those of a certain marksman and doctor. They had death wishes, all of them. But Robin got there first; or at least her arms did. Her amused laughter rang over the deck as her spare arms tickled the younger boys to the point of tears, and Zoro stood back to let her have her fun. Though he did manage to get in a few cuffs of his own.

It was life as usual aboard the _Going Merry_.


End file.
